Mega Man and Splash Woman! New AI on the way!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Mega Man and Splash Woman are quite a couple. But what if Splash wanted a child? A request from Mysteriousrt.


**This story is a sequel to my previous Mega Man and Splash Woman stories. Read them if you haven't. The Mega Man series and characters belong to Capcom. This story was a request from Mysteriousrt.**

Rock and Roll were called over to Dr. Light's lab. The kind doctor they saw as a father stepped up. "Children, I have just invented something that will help the crisis of when Dr. Wily takes over our robot masters. A special 3D printer. The robo-cloner!" He showed them a machine that looked like a cloning pod. "Rock, could I have a small piece of your armor?" Rock chipped off a bit of his helmet, but not enough for it to be noticeable. Dr. Light placed in in the machine, entered in a size, and it started creating a model of Rock. "Now we won't have to work as hard when Dr. Wily reprograms our friends. After Mega Man defeats one and takes their data disk, we will resurrect them easily. These clones have no data, though. They only copy the body. I couldn't bare to copy my creations, especially you two." Roll raised her hand. "What if Dr. Wily gets one of these to build a robot master army?" Dr. Light nodded and said, "I already thought of that. It can only be used if you enter in a PIN code. I used the month and day of the most important day of my life! I also built another model and gave it to Dr. Cossack."

Then a beeping came from Rock's wrist. "I've gotta go. I've got a date with Splash. See ya Dad, see ya Roll." And then he teleported away. Dr. Light chuckled, "Now I know how a father feels. I never thought my robot masters would be this advanced."

Mega Man and Splash Woman spent the day at the Karaoke Bar in Mega City, as Splash loved singing. As they exit afterwards, (Splash being in a wheelchair) Splash noticed a couple and their child having a picnic on a nearby hill. Her expression became a bit gloomier. Mega Man looked at her. "What's wrong, Splash?" She looked at Mega Man. "I've just always wondered what it would be like to be a parent. To have my own little guppy." Mega Man stated, "That sounds nice, but we're robots. Remember?" She nodded. "I know. Even if we could get the doctor to build one, he might not be that similar to us." Rock then thought of something. "I know a way. It's at Dr. Light's lab!" The two teleported back to the lab.

Mega Man explained to Splash Woman about his way to bring back reprogrammed robot masters easily. Splash picked off a small amount of her helmet, as did Mega. Mega Man stated, "Now we just need to fuse these two metals together." "Leave that to me." And then Splash shot a laser out of her trident. The metals welded together and ultimately fused. They put the small piece of metal into the machine and then Mega realized something. "Uh oh." "What is it?" "I forgot that he had a passcode. All I know is it's the most important day in his life." He guessed his birthday. 0211. Wrong. "Maybe the day he got his masters degree." 0522. Wrong. Splash had an idea. "Let me try." She put in 1217. Correct. Mega Man was surprised. "That's the day he create Roll and I!" Splash stated, "Well, he does see you two as his kids." They put the metal in the machine.

Out came a little female looking robot. She had legs, but they were covered in metal scales. In one hand was a mega buster, in the other was a trident. She was wearing an armor that looked like Mega Man's, but also made out of metal scales. Mega Man walked over to the computer and started up a coding app on Dr. Light's computer. "Now we just need some data to make her alive. I can do this...I think." He wasn't designed for computing. He was designed for cleaning. But he might be able to do it. He pushed a finger into a usb port. "I'll copy my own code and modify it." He gave her some interests similar to both Rock and Splash. He gave her Rock's love of peace and putting others over herself, with Splash's love of singing and kindness. They then put in some things to not like. The first thing that they put down was Dr. Wily. They then added more things to despise such as war, evil, etc. Rock then saved it, copied it to a disc, and ejected it.

He gave the disc to Splash. "Will you do the honors?" She took the disc and placed it in to their new daughter. Suddenly, the eyes lit up. "Uh..." she looked at the two. "Are you two...my parents?" They nodded. "Wh...What's my name?" They thought about it. "Harmony." Splash said.

The family was now complete. The two parents knew they would have a lot of fun with their new girl...although Rock had no idea how he was going to explain this to his sister and father.


End file.
